fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream!
'Aikatsu: Dream! '(アイカツ！：ドリーム！) is the first season of SingMeloetta's Aikatsu Dream! series. Story When Madeline begins to loose her passion for her idol activities, the headmaster comes up with a special project, code named the Dream Project. Momo Amachi, unknowingly becomes apart of this project after she becomes a student of Polaris Academy at the request of her friend Chou; Madeline seems to be making an effort to bond with the two of them. But why them? What influence could this have on their idol activities? Characters Momo Amachi Momo Amachi is a girl who knows next to nothing about idols, only agreeing to become one temporarily to help her friend, Chou, overcome her stage fright until she can become a proper idol by herself. Soon, however, Momo finds herself in awe over the school's top idol. Momo is a Cute type idol who uses the brand Angely Sugar. Her theme color is apricot. Chou Fujita Chou knows a lot about idols, and has always wanted to go to Polaris Academy to become an idol. The one thing holding her back from reaching her goal is that she suffers from extreme stage fright. Her friend, Momo, becomes an idol to help her overcome this. Chou is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Spicy Ageha. Her theme color is purple. Nozumo Hoshino Nozumo is an energetic idol who has a witch character, and goes around her daily idol activities "casting spells". She is the first of their classmates that Momo and Chou meet. Nozumo is a pop type idol who uses a new brand called Cutie Witch. Her theme color is yellow. Sora Aomine Sora was at one point, like Yuu Hattori, a traveling idol, and even had a variety show based on it at one point. However, she recently quit travelling so she could focus on a real idol career. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand World Sky. Her theme color is green. Nanami Kaito Ever since Nanami was young, she's loved the ocean. She became an idol when she saw Mikuru Natsuki perform, inspiring her to want to wear clothes from the brand Vivid Kiss. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Vivid Kiss. Her theme color is blue. Yumeka Shiroi Yumeka has always been inspired by the night sky. In fact, she first got her idea to become an idol when she saw Madeline perform at one of her nightly concerts. She is a cool type idol who wears the brand Futuring Girl. Her theme color is silver. Shizuka Fukumiya An idol who seems to enjoy the spotlight, she has surprisingly bashful and modest personality off-stage. She is a sexy type idol who's preferred brand is Glamour Night. Her theme color is rouge. Madeline Sycamore Madeline is Polaris Academy's top student, and also being the leading idol on the Aikatsu Rankings, despite only being a second year middle school student. She is known for being very hard to catch up to, and very busy as well, to the point of being called '''Polaris' Mizuki Kanzaki. '''Her main brand is Crystal Queen. Her theme color is pink. New Brands * Cutie Witch: A pop type brand with the theme focusing on witches and magic. * World Sky: A cool type brand with a travel theme. * Glamour Night: A sexy type brand with an urban yet sophisticated feel. Trivia * This season doesn't feature an expansion on the Aikatsu system, similarly to the first season of the canon series. Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Aikatsu! Series